


Safely

by DanielleAries



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleAries/pseuds/DanielleAries
Summary: Ayano wants to see that her Senpai gets home safely. Someone else wants to do the same - for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't play Yandere Simulator, but I do watch some Youtubers play it, and my fav Youtuber to watch is Kubz Scouts - because of him, I took notice of Budo, but didn't think to do any shipping until yesterday when I saw fanart for Ayando, in which I soon began shipping it. Well, another ship to jump on.
> 
> I like to think that Ayano recognises her reactions towards Senpai (shyness, heart beating faster, etc.) because they are always expectedly triggered whenever she's physically around him (or if in 'real life', whenever she sees him), but when she is with another person and she gets these feelings, she'll be slightly unsure of herself - I like to think she doesn't recognise the possibility of her own self liking another person because she only always have eyes for Senpai, so why would another person (unconsciously) make her feel the same way she always expects to feel when around Senpai?
> 
> Honestly, why would anyone want bland, average Taro Senpai when they can have Martial Arts Master Budo? ;)

Ayano Aishi peered around the side of the wall, making sure her body was not exposed. Up ahead, a few metres away, she watched as her senpai made his way to the school gate. She ducked her head back when he suddenly halted in his steps; she was almost spotted by him the day before, and she was not going to repeat that mistake again.

Seeing that he was moving again, Ayano was about to move away from her hiding spot when she felt a presence behind her. She jerked around, long ponytail whipping behind her, and she felt the ends of her hair slapping the other person.

"Well, that hurt," a male voice spoke, and Ayano narrowed her eyes at the other person. Budo Masuta had a hand rubbing the side of his cheek, but was all smiles as he looked at her. Instead of the martial arts garb she had seen him in a half hour ago, he was now dressed in the black ensemble of the school uniform, his other hand carrying his black case of a schoolbag; the signature white martial arts bandana was still around his forehead, however.

"Budo," she muttered. Deciding to follow after Senpai (who had already exited the gate), she grabbed at her schoolbag from the ground, shouldering it, and was about to leave when the other teen belatedly greeted her. "Ayano, quite a surprise to see you here; what were you doing here?"

To answer or not? Ayano let out an audible sigh and, without turning around to look at the Martial Arts Master, answered, dispassionately, "Was hanging out."

"Here? Alone?"

"No, I had a large-scale tea party."

Silence befell, and Ayano was about to leg it when Budo spoke up. "Well, some party you have here, then."

Mildly agitated at his answer, she turned around to see him smiling. "What do you want?" she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Saw you 'hanging out' by the side of the school building, so I thought I'd say hi. Why are you down here anyway?"

"You're one to talk - what are you here for?"

Pointing a thumb behind him, Budo shrugged. "Came out of the showers - I usually have one after practice. I was about to go home when I spotted you."

"Right. So I'll be leaving."

Ayano immediately walked away from him, self-aware that she was taking faster steps than usual. She soon heard additional footsteps behind her and sensed Budo's taller frame walking beside her.

"Are you going home?" he asked, to which she replied with a succinct 'yes'; in reality, what she wanted was for Budo to leave her the hell alone so that she could catch up to Senpai and make sure he arrived home safely.

"May I escort you home, then?"

Ayano literally stopped in her tracks at his request. Budo, having belatedly realised that she had stopped walking, turned around to face a puzzled, frowning Ayano. He called out her name, albeit a bit worriedly, as he came closer to her.

"You don't know where I live," she replied in that monotonous tone she always used, but this time even she could tell she was slightly confused.

"Well yes, I don't - I'd be a creep if I knew, won't I?" he said, letting out a small laugh. When she did not respond, he cleared his throat and added, "I don't know your address, but it's getting late; it's almost 6pm. I'd like to, you know, make sure you get home safely."

Get home safely. What if Senpai had encountered something life-threatening along the way home, and no one was there to hear his cries for help? Without thinking, Ayano moved away, and was about to sprint off when a hand on her arm stopped her. She physically jerked back at the impact and turned around, glowering at the martial artist.

He, in turn, widened his eyes and gave a sheepish smile, but did not let go of her. "Are you in a hurry to go home?" he asked instead.

"Yes, now let go."

He reluctantly did so after a second, and the instant lack of warmth from his hand felt too jarring all of a sudden. Not sure what to make of it, Ayano instead lightly rubbed at the arm that he had held. Budo, after seemingly taking a moment to gather himself, took a step, then two, towards her. "Is it so urgent that you need to rush home?"

"What is your problem?" she bit out, uncomfortable with the...soft way he was looking at her. A second later and she felt herself riled up at a thought. "Did you think I cannot walk the streets alone at night because I'm a girl, and therefore by default I'm a weak, susceptible victim for abuse?"

Before she could add on to her hot statement, Budo shook his head. "No, you're far from weak - I've seen you catch on faster than others had on your first practice, and you're already better than most of the other members despite having joined for only a month."

Ayano watched as he then uncharacteristically raised his free hand to scratch at the back of his neck, her temper slightly dampened by his praise and observation of her progress in the club. "No, what I meant was that- well, I know you're more than capable of defending yourself, but I'd still like to offer to escort you home."

She did not like the way his voice had gotten softer near the end of the sentence; what she did not like even more was the way her breathing seemed to have shortened and her heart beating a little faster. "Why?" was all she could ask after a moment of silence.

He was now averting his eyes from her, when before he had always been looking at her. "Well, I'd...just like to see you get home safely."

They stood there, facing each other - Budo not glancing at her while Ayano outright staring at him, utterly baffled. 'Get home safely'? Why would he want that? He told her himself she could defend herself, so why bother to 'escort' her?

"Hey, kids - exit the school; it's closing time."

A teacher, making her rounds around the school, shouted at them to leave, and they snapped back into attention. Quickly picking up the pace, they soon crossed over the school gate.

Unlike his earlier demeanor, Budo was now looking at Ayano intently, making her feel more than awkward under his stare. Then a second later, he extended a hand to his right in the universal gesture of 'ladies first'. "Lead the way," he said quietly.

She blinked at his outstretched hand, then looked at him. He was giving her an unwavering stare, although she could have sworn he was also looking a little flushed. She instead turned around, facing her back to him, and took a step forward.

She then stopped to look over her shoulder, but instead of meeting his eyes, she had no idea why she was now averting her gaze from him, and instead directed said gaze to the ground. But she spoke up, and truly did not understand why she actually said what she said. "My home is this way."

She looked forward again and began walking. She heard a second set of footsteps behind her, and soon there he was - Budo walking beside her.

They walked in silence, but Ayano's mind was anything but still. Half of her thoughts went to Senpai, deducing that by the amount of time that had passed since she saw him walking out the school building, he should be home by now.

The other half was turning Budo's words over in her head. It felt suspiciously familiar - 'escorting her home so that she could get home safely'. She never felt the need for someone to walk her home, nevertheless see that she was home 'safely', but with him walking beside her at the moment, it felt...comfortable. She thought she would find the walk disdainful, and even would attempt to abandon him halfway, but thus far it had been...nice. Sure, they did not talk at all during the journey, but his mere presence next to her just felt...calming.

Soon enough, they arrived at her doorstep. Budo glanced up at her home while she unlocked the front door. "That's a large home you've got, Ayano," he commented.

She did not reply to him, and entered her home. She turned around and was about to close the door on Budo's face when he gave her a small smile. "Well, I'll see you next practice?"

Ayano looked at him for a moment, not liking the way her heartbeat was acting up again like earlier. She gave him a nod in response.

He stood there on the pavement, looking utterly awkward, then gave a small wave of his hand. "Well, good night, Ayano."

She watched as he turned around after a beat. It somehow seemed incomplete, their exchange.

"Thank you. For escorting and bringing me home. Safely."

She could have sworn she had said all that in a soft voice - it honestly surprised her she had even said them at all, in fact - but the martial artist took notice and turned his head to look at her, his smile a bit bigger. "Anytime, Ayano."

She watched him walk away and disappear around the corner before she closed her front door. Climbing up the stairs to her room and flipping the light switch on, she set her schoolbag down and went over to her Senpai shrine. Looking at the photo she had taken of him eons ago made her smile, but she did not want to acknowledge that what made her heart beat a little faster now was a certain dark-haired martial artist.


End file.
